


Scott Lang at the Mall

by IsabellaJack



Series: Scott Lang and the Gang [16]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angry Bucky Barnes, Confused Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2018-12-15 00:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11795043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellaJack/pseuds/IsabellaJack
Summary: Oops.Barnes looks like he's on the verge of blinding rage. If it weren't for the public place, Scott doesn't know what he would've done.Scott's eyes then catch Cap beside him.And his heart falls.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I sound like a broken record, but you gotta read the previous parts to kinda get this lovely friendship ;)

 

 

 

 

"So how are the two super soldiers?" Scott asks as he sips from his Americano.

Sam puts his own cup of hot green tea on the saucer and sits back. "They're great. Laying low."

Scott looks around the crowded Starbucks in the middle of the mall. He feels a bit guilty for not checking up on them. Last time he did was when Barnes sent him a text for Father's day. That was it.

This time Scott is in DC for Hope. She's here on business for the firm. When he found himself aimlessly roaming around, he hit up Sam and now they're here.

"How's...how's Cap? He's fully..." and Scott gulps a bit. He doesn't know how to articulate his question. That injury will be engraved on his memory for eternity.

Sam nods, smiling gently. "Yeah. In a way. The serum never fails him."

Scott lets out a shaky laugh in relief and taps his fingers on the table. "Good. Good. I knew that."

"But... It's taking longer this time," Sam adds, a touch of sadness in his eyes.

This makes him sit up straight. "What do you mean? It's been few months now."

Grabbing the napkin, Sam wipes his mouth. "He's fine. It's not as dramatic as it sounds."

Scott gives him a flat look. He's about to grill him when there's a whistle behind them.

"Well, hello _Judas_."

Scott smiles brightly as he turns around at that voice. He knows it well. It's Barnes.

_Oops._

Barnes looks like he's on the verge of blinding rage. If it weren't for the public place, Scott doesn't know what he would've done.

Scott's eyes then catch Cap beside him.

And his heart falls.

He's walking with a cane.

Scott gets up clumsily and almost trips because of the stupid chair.

"Hey guys. Good to see you. It's been a while."

Barnes' face doesn't change. He's still fuming. Scott is out of the loop here and that's when Sam speaks up.

"Barnes. I know that face of yours."

"Do you, _Birdman_?"

"Really? You gonna go there man?"

Scott looks between them. "Wait...what's going on?"

"I don't know, Judas!" Barnes says to him.

Steve sighs loudly and leans on his cane, impatiently waiting.

Scott looks between the three then points at himself. "Wait...that was me? I'm Judas?"

"Oh my God. Of course!" Barnes throws his arms in the air before looking to his right, looking angrily helpless. "Help me out here, Stevie."

"I am not doing anything, Buck," Steve answers back then looks at Scott with a warm smile.

Scott feels his heart tugs at that look. It certainly is better than that death look...

"How's it going, Scott? How's everything with you and your family?" And Cap actually limps over and envelopes him in a warm hug.

"Uh...Good. Great. Thanks for asking." And he pats Cap's back. When his eyes land on Barnes, he looks betrayed.

"Stevie! We had a plan!"

Cap pulls away and rolls his eyes at Barnes. "No, _you_ had a plan. I told you on our way here that I won't be part of it."

"Just sit your ass down man," Sam says to Barnes.

Barnes stomps his foot. Actually does that. A grown man. A super assassin. Like what Cassie sometimes used to do...when she was five!

Scott is really lost and is very sure he has missed something. "What's going on guys?"

Barnes growls.

And if looks could kill...Cap and Sam and himself would've died instantly.

Barnes then takes two steps toward Cap, kisses his forehead quick and then announces rather dramatically. "I'm gonna go get me espresso. Double shots!"

When he marches his way to the baristas, Scott finally breathes easy and turns back to look at the two avengers.

He thought that he and Barnes had reached a common ground.

"I kinda feel he's angry at me," he says in total disappointment and confusion.

"You think?" Sam says mockingly.

He raises his shoulder and flails with his hands. "But why?"

Cap snickers and motions for him to sit down.

"Let me tell ya why..."

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

Oh. Barnes wanted him to...

 

"But...that's not...I never thought he'd..." Scott tries to say something. "I'm sorry but I didn't wanna bother you two-"

"Scott," Cap interrupts softly. "Bucky is the one who's in the wrong here. He's the one who should be sorry for keeping tabs on ya."

"And now he's gonna be a walking grumpy baby," Sam adds before drinking the last drop of his green tea.

"Sam," Cap sighs, face-palming.

Sam points at Steve. "He shouldn't have called me _Birdman_ and you know that."

Scott leans over the table, already forgetting about his coffee. Still baffled if not a bit touched. "If I'd known he wanted to hang out...I mean..."

Sam snickers all of a sudden and leans over Cap's shoulder, clearly having fun at Scott's expense. "Didn't I tell you he was a fanboy."

Scott leans back, ears getting red. "What? No! That's not why-I'm just-the guy used to hate me-then he became civil-I don't..."

"He's just upset 'cause you texted Sam and not him," Cap interjects.

"Oh...aw man," Scott mutters softly.

"Are you kidding me? Scott was my friend first. I met him first," Sam stressed rather heatedly.

Cap looks around, clearly cautious. Whether from the people or Barnes, Scott will never know.

Then Scott smirks. "Technically Sam, I was the first to fight you and then beat you. So..."

Sam turns to look at him, one brow raised. "Really, Scott?

Barnes suddenly shows up, and moves to give Cap a kiss on the forehead again. Then he sits across from him. It looks so funny...three super-built men huddled around a small table in a crowded Starbucks.

Scott thinks he should just get to it now. "Listen Barnes-"

"Do you hear something?" Barnes asks the others.

"Okay." Scott risks his life and pulls Barnes's espresso cup toward him so he'd look at him.

And if looks could kill...

"Oh, here we go," Sam comments, smirking.

Scott and Barnes start a staring contest and Scott knows that he's losing.

_Jesus Christ his eyes are cold._

"Okay, I just didn't wanna call you and bother you when I know for a fact that you're not gonna be free. That you'll be with Cap."

Barnes is still staring right at him and Scott is determined to stand his ground.

"Buck," Cap says softly.

Then Barnes points right at Scott's face and leans, seething. "You called _Sam_."

"We _are_ friends, idiot," Sam says, a bit of irritation in his voice.

Barnes looks likes he's about to lose it and turns to Sam probably to say something his way when Scott blurts.

"I was gonna text you later!"

"Don't bullshit me, Lang," Barnes mutters as he gulps his espresso.

Scott feels cornered and he doesn't like that he might go few steps back in their friendship. So he blurts again. Winging it.

"I swear. It's 'cause of Cassie."

And this does it.

Barnes moves his chair closer toward him and leans, speaking through gritted teeth. "I need names. Just tell me. I'll take them out. No trace-"

Scott flails, shaking his head hard. "No, no, no. What? It's not like that..."

Barnes looks at the others and Scott can hear the whirs of the metal arm. "I think it is. You're just scared of doing it. Give me coordinates."

"No, Barnes. I wanna buy her a gift because that's what I always do when I get back from a trip," Scott lies through his teeth.

He usually does, but he hasn't intended to buy one with Barnes.

Barnes frowns and looks around. Cap shrugs and sips from Barnes's espresso and Sam is frowning.

"I don't understand. Why would you wanna call me-"

"Because I don't know what to get her and I thought I'd get your input. Maybe you'd have fresh ideas," Scott says quickly. Words tumbling out of his mouth and he's not sure if it's the best idea or the worst one.

So he waits.

And Barnes stares at him for few seconds long before smiling like the Grinch. "Apparently we have a mission now, Stevie."

"Okay," Sam starts. He gets up and puts his chair back under the table. "Well, I'm outta here."

Barnes turns to him, eyes dancing. "You're just jealous 'cause you're not invited on our gift hunt."

Sam just flips him the bird and Scott sees the corners of Barnes's mouth turn up.

"I'll see you later, Scott?" And Scott gets up and they give each other a hug.

Barnes then stands up and clasps his hands together. "Okay. Time to go."

Scott is relieved and lets out a breathy laugh as Barnes smiles like it's his happiest day ever.

Good.

"You go, I'll stay here," Steve says, finishing the espresso.

Barnes pushes past Scott and goes to stand over Steve, hands over his hips. "You're not staying here. You're coming with me."

"Buck. I'll just slow you down. Plus, go enjoy your time. You need a break from me." And Cap motions to the cane leaning on his chair.

Scott purses his lips and wants to go back and crush the people responsible with his giant foot.

Bucky snorts. "Nice try. Come on. I'm never leaving you..."

"You're not leaving me-"

"Listen, punk," Barnes kneels between Cap's open legs. He moves until he's right in his face. "You're coming with me and that's final. I gotta keep an eye on ya. Every time I turn around, you get yourself into trouble."

Cap sighs and rest his back on the chair. "Bucky..."

Then Scott watches in bewilderment as Barnes leans over and nuzzles Cap's face. Right in the middle of the coffee shop.

And it's getting obscene as Barnes starts running his lips over Cap's cheeks and neck and collarbone, his hands gripping Cap's thighs.

Scott quickly looks away and tries to see if someone is looking at them. Strangely, no one is. But he finds himself moving to cover them and guard them from view. He doesn't know why he's doing it, but he feels a sense of protectiveness over them...and there's no telling what Barnes would do. There are children around!

But Scott hears them...and he wants to die.

"Come on, Stevie, I'd let you have me against the wall. You know you like that. You like it better than the bed."

"Jesus, Bucky! There are people-" and Cap sounds breathless.

Scott is contemplating covering his ears but he'd look ridiculous.

"I'll do that thing you like..."

"Okay, okay. God, Bucky," Steve says, voice wavering.

"Alright then!" Bucky announces loudly.

Scott thinks it's okay to turn around. And it is.

Barnes walks up to him and holds his shoulders rather strongly and shakes him a bit.

"We have a mission to accomplish."

Scott just realizes that he honestly doesn't know what he got himself into.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

"I don't think-omph." Scott stops in the middle of the store when the leather jacket hits him in the face. Barnes is throwing stuff at him left and right.

"The season is changing. You're an ant, you should know."

"That doesn't make any sense, Buck," Cap says, even though he is trying hard not to laugh.

Scott resents them both.

"Thanks, Cap. No, Barnes," and he jogs to the guy. Barnes hands him another pink sweater. "I know my daughter. She hates it when I buy her clothes. Especially now."

Barnes is walking around, not really paying attention to what Scott is trying to say. He then goes to buy hairbands.

Scott face-palms and stands there in the middle of the store, shoulders drooped as he watches the two soldiers navigating around.

"See, Lang. I know for a fact that girls love these. I remember Becca used to..."

Scott waits and frowns at the distant and cold look on Barnes's face.

He is about to ask when he notices how Cap moves swiftly and wraps his arm around Barnes. "Hey...wanna get outta here? We'll leave-"

"No, it's fine." Barnes clears his throat and abandons Cap all together as if he doesn't want to be touched or talked to.

"What...Oh." Scott quickly puts it together and his heart falls.

He turns to Cap. "His sister?"

Cap nods, eyes a bit teary. He clears his throat. "Yeah."

Then he turns to Scott, handing over another sweater Bucky has thrown his way.

Scott holds it in his hands, feeling the soft cotton material. Thinking of how this day turned out, he mutters, "Well, this sucks."

Cap just nods and rubs his face with his hand, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"I'm sorry," Scott says genuinely. "I didn't-"

"No, it's fine. I always think I can protect him from anything and I thought I was doing a good job until moments like these...I can't do a thing. Not a single thing."

Scott opens his mouth to say something, anything, but can't find the right words. What does he know about what they really went through.

"I..." Cap's voice cracks and he shakes his head. "I... I gotta go find him. Can't leave him alone."

And then he's limping away without looking at Scott.

Scott sighs, helpless.

 

**

 

"That'll be six hundred dollars," saleswoman declares, rather joyfully.

"What?" Scott almost shrieks.

He hears the mumbles behind him. They can wait. He needs to understand how he got to this price.

"Something wrong, sir?"

Scott eyes the bags she stuffed all the clothes in. "Yes. How on earth is..." He rubs his forehead remembering Barnes's excitement and just nods. "Okay."

After she takes his credit card, he starts thinking of how it'd be nice to be back home and get out of this godforsaken mall.

"You don't have to buy them, you know," Barnes's voice comes from next to him.

He whips around and finds him, looking really nervous and out of place. Barnes shrugs and adds, "After all, they're supposed to be from me."

Scott just smiles. "It's cool, man. I don't mind."

Barnes rubs the back of his neck, looking anywhere but at Scott. "I mean...you were right. What do I know about kids nowadays. I'm too old."

Scott decides to lighten up the whole situation. He smirks. "Nah, I'm older than you."

"You got that right," the saleswoman mutters as she slides his card.

Scott's eyes widens and turns back to her. "Excuse me. You take my money and then insult me? I object, ma'am."

She giggles and then casts a shy glance their way as she hands over the bags. "Have a good day."

"Oh, now you're nice," Scott mutters as he hauls the bags.

He nudges Barnes's shoulder with his and they both leave the department store.

"I..." Barnes starts. "Sorry I left you guys all of a sudden. I can't help it when-"

"It's alright." Scott doesn't want the guy to feel worse than two hours ago.

Barnes bumps his elbow into Scott's and without turning around, he says, "I knew you just made up this whole buying presents thing."

_Of course he figured it out._

"I appreciate it though." Barnes smiles his way. Then he grimaces. "Wish I did a better job at it."

Scott shakes his head. "Don't be ridiculous. I could tell her you send your regards and she'd have a field day."

Barnes chuckles and Scott feels like he won this whole day.

"Where's your other half?" Scott asks, looking around.

"I've been looking for him too," Barnes mutters.

Scott stops him and blocks his way from going further. "Cut the crap. You would've found him if you wanted to."

Barnes casts his eyes down. "I needed a moment alone. I...can't stand the pained look on his face especially on my behalf."

Scott doesn't really know what to say. But he's saved though. He catches sight of Cap off to their right.

Looking over Barnes's shoulder, Scott smiles. "Well, he doesn't have a pained expression anymore."

Barnes turns and lets out a sigh of relief. "Look at that punk."

"I know, right."

Cap is holding bags for an old lady. He has his arm in hers and he's helping her walk out of the mall. She seems delighted and he seems very engaging, comparing their canes.

Noticing the way Barnes looks at Cap, Scott firmly believes that those two are one. 

He doesn't know why he decides on it but it's settled.

"You know what would be the best present I bring her this time," Scott says before looking Barnes' way.

Barnes shrugs his shoulders, waiting.

"You and Cap's company."

Barnes' eyes widen.

Scott waves the bags around. "You know, you and Cap can come for a sleepover for few days."

"A week?"

_Oh, what the hell._

"Sure. Why not."

Barnes holds Scott's shoulder with his gloved metal hand. He grins and Scott finds himself unable to read that.

"Hope you're ready for us, Lang."

And then he runs off toward Cap, leaving Scott standing there. Alone.

"I hope so too."

He smiles nonetheless but the smile dies soon after he remembers how one time they broke the bed in his guestroom. 

"Uh...Barnes." Scott runs after them and yells, "We gotta set up some ground rules first! Barnes!"

 

 

 

 


End file.
